Alice cuisine
by alice-yuki
Summary: Alice s'ennuie. Elle est seule avec Bella. Alors, elle se trouve une occupation très étrange pour elle. Pov Bella.


Alice avait l'air tracassée. Elle n'arrêtait pas de tourner en rond, devant moi. Edward était parti chasser, je ne pouvais donc pas connaitre le fond des ses pensées. Elle se figea soudain, ses yeux contemplant ce qui était invisible pour moi. Elle avait une vision. Je fus bien intriguée lorsque, après être sortie de sa léthargie, elle sourit tout en me regardant. Elle marcha ou plutôt dansa jusqu'à moi et me supplia du regard. J'haussai un sourcil interrogateur.

_ Les garçons sont partis chasser, Rosalie s'occupe de sa voiture, Carlisle est à l'hôpital et Esmé travaille dans son atelier sur un quelconque objet de décoration. Et moi je n'ai rien à faire puisque tu ne veux pas faire du shoping avec moi. Alors pour passer le temps, tu vas m'apprendre à cuisiner, dit-elle très rapidement.

L'expression de mon visage avait connu une drôle d'évolution. Au fur et à mesure de son laïus, mon visage d'impassible était devenu consterné pour finir par être alarmé. Je clignai les paupières plusieurs fois de suite, le temps que je réalise vraiment ce qui se passait, elle m'avait déjà emmenée dans la cuisine.

_ Alice, je te rappelle, qu'après avoir troqué mon statut de mortelle pour celui d'immortelle, j'ai perdu le gout de la nourriture humaine. Ce serait donc insensé d'essayer de cuisiner.

Alice me regarda avec une tête de chien battu, ne me laissant guère le choix. Je soupirai, je ne peux donc pas rester au calme dans, cette si grande maison.

_ Que veux-tu faire ?

_ Mm, d'abord il faudrait mettre de la musique. Ils le font toujours à la télé. Et je voudrais faire une tarte à la fraise.

Tout en disant cela, elle alla au salon pour mettre de la musique. Quelques petits réglages plus tard, Outrageous de Britney Spears retentit. Elle revint en dansant, me prit le bras et me fit tourner sur moi-même s'une manière sensuelle. D'ailleurs, elle m'avait obligée à participer à maintes activités dont la danse. Ce n'est pas que ce fut difficile. Oh ça non, une fois ma maladresse disparue avec mon humanité, je fus capable de faire tout ce qu'elle me demandait avec brio. Mais Alice est fatigante, même di je ne suis pas sensée ressentir cette dernière. Enfin bref, nous dansâmes jusqu'à ce que Sweet Sacrifice d'Evanescence prenne la place de la précédente. Alors le rythme de nos pas changea pour devenir plus lent et plus sensuel.

_ Alice, est-ce qu'on a des fraises, ici ? Demandai-je soudain.

Elle ferma les yeux, un instant et nous progressâmes ainsi jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle les rouvrit et me dit que oui.

_ De la pate ? Des œufs ?

Elle hocha la tête à chaque ingrédient. Je pris un bol dans lequel je lui montrai comment séparer le blanc et le jaune d'œuf. Elle s'y essaya et les cassa tous. Ses mains furent jaunes et elle dut aller les laver maintes fois.

_ Moins de force, l'exhortai-je.

Après quelques tentatives ratées, elle réussit. Mais en sautant elle le fit s'écraser sur le plafond. Son visage se crispa de telle manière que je me mordis la bouche pour ne pas rire.

_ Mm, réessaye. Et ne bouge pas trop.

Elle hocha la tête mais ne se démena pas de sa bonne humeur. Elle sépara les œufs et prit les blancs dans un récipient.

_ Il faut mettre du sucre et battre avec un batteur.

Elle se mit à la tâche mais elle y alla un peu trop fort et un peu trop vite et elle éclaboussa toute la cuisine avec de la crème balance, bien sur elle en avait sur elle. Je soupirai et allai chercher la crème déjà prête qu'Esmé avait du acheter. Je pris la pate et lui demandai d'étaler la crème dessus. Elle y arriva du premier coup. Je la laissai se débrouiller avec les fraises. C'est ce moment là qu'ont choisi les autres pour rentrer de leur partie de chasse.

_ Tiens, ça sent bizarre ici, dit Emmett en reniflant l'air.

En voyant l'état d'Alice et celui de la cuisine, il éclata de rire. Alice avait mit notre tarte avec les fraise dans le four. Il partit chercher son appareil photo et immortalisa le moment.

_ Alice, tu seras mon esclave pendant un mois sinon je mets ta photo sur internet et partout à l'école.

S'ensuivit une course poursuite dans toute la maison. Alors Edward, Jasper et moi rangeâmes la cuisine avant d'être à nouveau de corvée de ménage. Tiens cette fois aussi c'était à cause d'Alice et d'Emmett.

Je vis avec eux des expériences très divertissantes. Une fois la course poursuite finie, Alice avait gagné, elle décida que quelqu'un goutera sa tarte. Et elle pensa de suite à Mike. Il devenait collant ces derniers temps.

_ Mais qui va le lui donner ? Demandai-je.

On se regarda tous, chacun jaugeant les autres.

_ Alice lui donne sa tarte et nous nous cachons pour voir sa réaction, proposa Emmett.

Tout le monde était d'accord sauf Alice bien sur. Mais elle obtempéra comme même. Nous sautâmes chacun dans sa voiture et nous fumes chez lui en un rien de temps. Elle sonna à porte et il l'ouvrit. Voyant sa visiteuse, il se figea d'étonnement.

_ Bonjour Mike, j'ai fait une tarte pour toi. Tu veux bien la gouter et me donner ton avis.

Il acquiesça toujours pas remis du choc mais fit tout de même ce qu'elle lui demandait. A la première bouchée, il faillit recracher ce qu'il avait en bouche. Mais ne le fit pas. Alice lui demanda :

_ Alors ?

_C'est succulent, merci Alice.

Alice haussa les épaules et partit. Emmett, près de moi prenait des photos. On dirait bien qu'il prenait son pied. Rosalie devrait s'en inquiéter. M'enfin ça c'est son problème.


End file.
